Jin
Jin Kazama (仁) is of Japanese origin, meaning "benevolence".Is a wandering SS-class mage, known to be devil child and he is a former of the Akatsuki. Not much to say on Jin but he is known to be a half human, half demon. Personality: Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he maintains an indifferent demeanor towards them. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably results from the Devil Gene. As a result of his family's bloodline curse, Jin thinks that the people he loves will likely suffer, if he ever completely succumbs to the Devil Gene or becomes one with it like his father. In short, Jin planned to destroy his father and grandfather and then himself, dying without children to put an end to the Mishima curse once and for all. However, Jin could not go through it after defeating his two predecessors, so it's unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he saw the image of his mother Jun. History: Chapter 1: Demon Born It all started when a young boy name Jin Kazama was born from two parents name Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. He was born in the country of Iron Pass in which was an enormous city-state and sultanate. It is located on a coast at the far south-west, where the desert ends and the sea begins. It is one of the biggest trade cities in Earth Land and depends completely on the trade by sea. Iron pass has over 1.000.000 citizens, but more than the half of the citizens consists of slaves. The rest of the citizens are wealthy traders, powerful warlords and beautiful nobles. Though unfortunately Jin wasn’t born of a rich wealthy, warlord or even a noble family. Jun's intimate relationship with Kazuya grew and she became pregnant with Jin. The devil within Kazuya attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb, but Jun managed to fight it off, at least that what she thought. Born into slavery with his family and when he became of age of 5 he was force from his family home to work as a slave for their king in Iron Pass. Living in a dungeon, being whipped on, trying to survive the horror of the slavery life it was hard living in the cold dark underground. Even had a hard time living with the slaves for they didn’t like him for whatever reason Jin was picked on by other kids as well being bullied because the weird demonic tattoo he had. He didn’t stand too much of himself until someone he met helped him stand up and learn to protect himself and his name was Akuchki he was atleast the same age as him if not older. After 5 years passed when Jin turned 10 the life wasn’t no better than it was 5 years ago and without seeing his family for 5 years it really caused him to be sad. Though he gain the ability to endure the life of slavery, some died over the years due to being overworked and starving, luckily Jin and Akuchiki managed to stay alive. Though a window opens for Jin, he had an opportunity to leave and escape when the base was under attack by mere assassins, these 9 beings wore different mask and were seeking for something. They had no intentions in seeking to save the slaves but when the leader looked at Jin he saw something inside of him and decided to free him. Chapter 2: New Demon Life Jin was then taken to a camp of assassins where they kept their base to rebelled against the king it was atleast near the desert area 5 miles away from the slave camp. Soon after that event Jin was taught combat skills, tracking, hunting, how to use and wield weapons. Jin was also taught stealth and when to take the right approach in attacking the enemy he was taught how to survive and kill. But more importantly he was taught how to plan and save lives which after 3 years of training with the Assassins, known as the Akatsuki. Jin also discovered during those 3 years he had magic powers which he not only train as an assassin but as a wizard as well though his magic was nothing like magic that was use today in fact his magic was consider lost magic; His magic was"Arc of Force Magic".. And soon after he became one of the youngest members of the Akatsuki, when Jin turn 13 years of age and once he found out the true intentions of the Akatsuki was rescued by his mother Jun. Afterwards Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil (Akatsuki) and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his Father Kazuya Mishima. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by one of the Akatsuki’s four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Kazuya, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. Chapter 3: Final Redemption After Jin turn 20 he heard about these events taking place around the North East about these Akatsukis, he tried to follow their tracks but was in no luck. He wanted to swear vengeance of his mother's Jun death and he left his Father who was trying to take away the Devil inside Jin, and seeing he too was only a half-demon. Taking your kin's demon inside would make you a full blood demon, or atleast that’s what his Father believes. Which the obsession made Jin leaves his Father without looking to come back to him. Four years later Jin was living on an island called "Gallows Island" it was at the North West region of Earthland country where he stayed away from people as much as possible. He figured the island could teach him more of his demon origin but has failed but lately he would hear tourist that come from to island talk about how people were enslaved up North. And now was the time Jin could seek out revenge for his mother. Magic and Abilities: Combat Specialist: Jin combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. Jin is able to take down multiple Wizards at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. He may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability Reflex Time and Agility: '''Jin have glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior reaction speed over his race because Jin capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making him able to react faster than normal members of his species (in that 'verse) with years of training. '''Magical Sensing: '''Jin can sense the presence and source of magical energies. Jin can inherently feel magical energy in his vicinity regardless of where it may be present. '''Magical Power: Jin has a very immense amount of magical power thanks to the ability of his magic as well his experience of being an excellent wizard. Training and his time in going on missions and fighting the best wizards had caused him to have a dangerously amount of magic power as being a half demon. Speed Level: Immense Jin has an outrageous speed where he can move at a blink of an eye as if he had teleported thanks to his way of training. Jin is able to move alot faster than the normal eye. Jin had been training and fighting to build up his speed and agility where now Jin has great perception and reflex time as well. Train his mind keeps up with is body movements which take a lot of hard work and training to do. Physical Strength: Jin is capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that Jin has the strength of 10 average men. Durability: '''Jin body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. Jin also gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. Jin could now take on 4 to 5 wizards at the same time '''Devil Jin: This is Jin's Devil form very unable to control in this state. To transform into his devil side Jin must be at state of danger or in rage and once Jin enter into this state he starts to kill anyone around, friend or foe. He hasn’t control his curse of being a demon, some who have seen this form mistaken it for Satan Soul Magic. His appearance is very similar to that of his human form with added inhuman traits including horns, wings, tattoos, a bone like horns protruding from his forearms, and light yellow irises. Devil Jin's outfit have him wearing generally black pants, with his right leg having a flame graphic on it, covering up to his mid-thigh section. Devil Jin wears gauntlets colored the same as the flame on his pants and shoes colored the same the respective leg while having chains wrapped around the wrist and hands. -Special Ability: Devil Jin only ability when in this form is that he can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. By raising his hand(s) towards a target or object releasing a powerful force invisible to the eye but the presence of this force could be felt and seen. Arc of Force: Arc of Force is a magic that focuses on manipulating the gravity that acts upon all living things. This magic allows the caster to have a means of deflecting magic away from him/her or, should they so desire, reflect the attack back at the attacker. A secondary function of this magic is that it allows the user to increase the force behind their punches, thus allowing a mage to dish out more damage with their attacks, as well as create craters with this magic. A third application is that the user can create a 'field' of force in a small area in front of himself/herself that can be used to reduce the force of attacks so that they deal less damage. The first weakness, is that the magic can only be used to deflect a single spell at one time. So if the user were ambushed by a group, he would only be able to deflect one spell at a time, having to wait a 20 seconds before being able to cast it again. The second weakness to this magic is that it eats up a lot of magic power, depending on what spell is being countered. If the spell in question is only a basic spell (i.e. a spell from the Water Magic category), the cost of deflection is small. However, if were another type of Lost Magic (i.e. a Dragon Slayer's roar or a God Slayer's bellow), then the cost would be significantly higher. While this type of magic is mostly for defensive purposes, the current user has been shown to have an offensive attack, but it takes up a portion of his magic to use. -'Push: '''The ability to manipulate repulsive force (sekiryoku) at the user's will to push matter or magic techniques away. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body. Push can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. -'''Friction:' The second use of this spell. The caster is capable of creating a pocket of force that acts against an incoming attack that be can used to reduce the force acting behind it, thus causing the attack, when it lands, to deal less damage than it usually should. However, it is a taxing ability and thus should be used sparingly. -'Shockwave Guillotine:' The only physical attack. The caster will launch their fist downward, using their magic to amplify the force acting behind the attack. When the punch hits the ground, it will create a large crater, as well as releasing shockwaves along the ground, tricking people into thinking an earthquake had taken place. Bomb Curse: Bomb Curse lies completely in the use of explosions, which can be triggered remotely or upon contact, and are usually on a very grand scale.The user can also create bombs, which can be done by either trapping people in explosive spheres or by creating an intricate seal on the ground, which acts as a motion-sensing explosive. In addition, anyone that makes physical contact with the user becomes "cursed", with odd symbols appearing on the attacker's body in reference to how many times the user was directly struck. These symbols turn the attacker into a living bomb and detonate without any prompt from the user. Category:Caster Category:Demon Category:Lost Magic Category:Male Characters Category:Independent